


A big sleepy cuddle pile

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Atla works [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: I best at writing polyamorous fluff
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara/Sokka/Suki/Zuko
Series: Atla works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A big sleepy cuddle pile

Zuko was so done. Over have of his council was getting on his nerves. All he wanted to do was pile up with his partners and sleep, he currently had four of them with him. Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Suki was there as his guard. Aang as the Avatar. The only reason Sokka and Katara were there was because their dads, Hakoda amd Bato were there representing the Southern Water Tribes. As the meeting drew on he got more and more done with people. As the meeting drew to a close, he day dreamed about curling up next to his partners and sleep. Normally Toph, his fifth partner was here, but do to the fact she was sick, she wasn't allowed to attend. Finally, after what felt like days, the meeting drew close. Immediately he as well as his partners left and went to their room, (his room but they all shared. Toph, who was sacked, didn't ever budge as they changed into their pyjamas and collapse into bed. He, himself curled up around Sokka, fell asleep into a dreamless with his partners.

(Bonus since I love and complete ship Bakoda)  
As Hakoda and Bato when to check on the kid, they heard soft snoring, opened the firelord's door and saw their kids sound asleep cuddled up next to each other. Left, closing the door, headed for their room for some adult time.


End file.
